


Bad Future

by fickle_fics



Category: No Heroics
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-20
Updated: 2008-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 03:45:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1629797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fickle_fics/pseuds/fickle_fics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for duckgirlie</p>
    </blockquote>





	Bad Future

**Author's Note:**

> Written for duckgirlie

 

 

The problem with being able to see into the future is that, at some point in your life, you're guaranteed to see something you really wish you hadn't. Like Don seeing himself at the bar of the Fortress surrounded by tiny shot glasses then being pulled towards the toilets by Devlin. He hadn't bothered to look again after that little snapshot of drunken stupidity. He'd already known what was going to happen without the aid of visuals. It would be the same thing that happened to him whenever he was left alone in a place where you could purchase alcohol - he'd end up in a toilet cubicle with some random stranger. Of course Devlin wasn't really a stranger, but then what did semantics matter when you were being buggered silly in a pub toilet?

That had been a fortnight ago and for reasons Don was yet to put his finger on they were still shagging on a semi-regular basis. Mostly very late at night, or more precisely very early in the morning when Don was drunk and Devlin was desperate. At least that was the situation as Don saw it. Devlin did seem to be making it his personal mission to shag every superhero that entered the Fortress after all. He didn't imagine the great Excelor would keep turning up to his seedy hovel of a flat if he'd got lucky with any of the other clientele of the pub. On Don's part it was about the self-hatred. He didn't want someone _nice_ , he certainly didn't _deserve_ someone nice. Devlin was perfect in that respect, he was not a nice person. He was arrogant, egotistical, sexist, homophobic (which was actually pretty funny from Don's point of view) and just generally an all round wanker. He really didn't deserve the title superhero, not in the sense that non-capes thought of the term, but then none of them did really. Jenny was probably the nicest cape he'd met and she was still sort of...special. Devlin did know _exactly_ what he was doing though, in fact he was suspiciously brilliant at a number of acts most straight men would baulk at.

"Oh backs to the wall, boys," Devlin said to his little group of cronies, as Don approached the bar. They laughed as if he'd said something that was actually witty, while Don merely rolled his eyes and thought up increasingly embarrassing ways to make Devlin pay for the comment. In fact there were quite a number of comments Devlin had made that he should pay for really, and Don was in the perfect position to make him do just that. Perhaps there were more perks to shagging him that he'd previously realised.

"You very witty man, Devlin," he commented as he waited for Norse Dave to get his drinks. " _Brave_ man too, or do I mean stupid? You it's so hard to know which I mean, my English is not so good."

Devlin's smile slipped. He was well aware Don wasn't exactly sane in the conventional sense of the word. Perhaps he should attempt to stay away for a while until he calmed down. There really was no telling what he might do, and being tied up in the Spaniard's bedroom did give him the perfect opportunity to punish him, and not in the sexy way.

"Devlin's a prick," Don said blankly as he placed four bottles of Shazamstell on the table and slid into the booth beside Jenny.

"And yet you're fucking him. Funny that isn't it?" Sarah said, casually as she grabbed one of the bottles and took a sip.

Don felt strangely unphased by this retort. He was fairly certain he should have felt something, shame maybe? Annoyance, but he felt nothing at all. It wasn't as if this was the worse thing he'd ever done after all, okay he was the worse _person_ he'd done, but the torturing had to be worse didn't it? And they were all oddly fine about that, it was just his `thing.' "You used to shag, Alex," he pointed out, "and you think _he's_ a prick."

"That's a pretty good point actually, yeah," she agreed nodding as Alex beside her made some vague protests.

Everyone ignored him, Alex was always deny the fact he was a prick, it didn't make it any less true though.

"How'd you know anyway?" Don asked.

"Oh you know, the usual," Sarah replied, grinning at him and waving her mobile phone at him.

"You mean you got my phone to forward all my text messages to yours?"

"Well yeah, what's the point of being able to talk to machines if you can't use it to find out your mate's darkest and most embarrassing secrets?" she asked.

"I did try to stop her," Jenny told him, glaring over at the best friend.

"That's right, she did!" Sarah agreed, "gave me a _right_ talking to! But you know me, I never listen to what anyone says."

Don glanced over to where Devlin was harassing some poor young cape with the rest of his friends and shook his head. He really was a total knob head.

"You _are_ going to sell your story aren't you?" Sarah asked, flicking through the text messages between Don and Devlin again and trying not to laugh. 

"Oh please Don, for me! Just to take some of the heat off me...um no pun intended there but you know what I mean? He's _always_ implying I'm gay!" Alex whined.

"More outright saying it really," Jenny pointed out, looking sympathetic. "Although I feel a bit sorry for him actually I mean it can't be easy can it? Having to live a lie, knowing that if he comes out he'll get rejected by mainstream society and be mostly known for his sexuality and you can see how difficult it is for him, having to pretend to be one of the boys," she continued, watching as he stuck his hand up the young woman's skirt.

"Oh yeah I can see it's _really_ hard for him," Sarah replied, shaking her head. Jenny was nice and everything. She was just so bloody clueless about people, she always wanted to see the good in people even when there wasn't any like in this case. "Jenny this is _Devlin_ we're talking about! _Devlin!_ He doesn't deserve pity! He deserves horrible, _horrible_ things happening to him!"

"But..."

"No Jenny," she said waving her bottle of lager at her, "Devlin is a horrible member of the cape world. He's just lucky enough to have a whole shit load of cool powers which apparently make him better than the likes of us. If he had a crappy power like Alex's he'd be completely screwed! If people knew what he was really like there`s no way he`d keep winning all those bloody `best superhero` awards. In fact fuck it! Lets not bother outting him as gay let`s just out him as a wanker! Don, what do you reckon?"

He shrugged, keeping his eyes on the other man at the bar. "I'm pretty sure that wouldn't be much of a story and I'm not outing his as gay either. Total waste of time, sorry." 

 


End file.
